


Along A Broken Road

by Tulkika (Zairafuana)



Series: Angel Daze (Sabriel Oneshots) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Human Gabriel, Hurt Gabriel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Gabriel (Supernatural), Sweetness, Tender Sam, revived gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Tulkika
Summary: Hurt, alone, and human, Gabriel comes to term with just how hard it is to be human. Still, being human is not only torture. There's always something good beyond the bad. For Gabriel, that good just happens to have the sweetest smile.





	Along A Broken Road

**Author's Note:**

> I need more beaten human Gabriel in my life.

Humans were strange creatures.

So very prone to violence and destroying themselves. Yet, also so very kind and lovingly gentle towards one another. There was no true rhyme or reason to how humans worked.

Gabriel had been studying them for a very long time and every time he thought he figured out how they worked, he was so very wrong. By all accounts of logic, what was currently happening should not have been happening. The mysteries of his father's universe were vast.

But mostly when it came to humans.

Gabriel, beaten and bruised, sat in a filthy alley with nary a drop of grace to spare. He was bloodied and his clothes were torn from a fight. He was a victim of men's mind for meaningless violence.

And yet, his eyes were wide and his mouth slack, as he started into the beauty of human kindness.

There he sat in the filth of human indifference, and yet the most beautiful of his father's creations knelt before him in the muck.

Gabriel's senses were a swirl. He could no longer notice the alley. His senses were so enthralled with the beauty before him. Flashes of hazel and lovely locks of chestnut. Warm hands that lovingly bandaged his cold fight-torn ones.

"Shhh… There you go, Gabe. All better." That bright, beautiful soul whispered reverently. Gabriel watched as those warm hands held both of his and that tender soul gently blew heat onto battered skin. The experience of tears was such a rarity that Gabriel didn't even feel them drip from his eyes.

This beautiful soul was here for him and him alone. Led upon an arduous quest by only a golden feather in bowl of holy water, this damaged yet ever-bright soul had found him. All with the precious intent to discover one little lost angel with nowhere to.

That sweet and gilded spirit stood tall before stooping. Strong arms wrapped around the little graceless angel and gently lifted him to his feet. Despite the cold, heat flushed through Gabriel as he was tenderly held against the gentle giant's chest.

"Come on, Gabe, let's go home." The sweet voice whispered soothingly as those warm hands wiped away Gabriel's tears.

"B-but, I don't have a home, Sam." Gabriel whimpered sadly, more tears dripping down.

"Yeah, you do, Gabe." Sam whispered softly, leaning down and sweetly kissing tears away from Gabriel's flushed cheeks, "Our home is your home."

Sam gently smoothed back Gabriel's mussy hair, smiling, "You're a Winchester now, Gabriel."

Gabriel smiled for the first time since he had been revived earlier that month. A pain deep in his spirit eased, a tender joy settled in to fill the void. He was suddenly perfectly at peace as he smiled up at Sam, "I-I'd like that, Sam. T-thank you."

~*~End~*~


End file.
